Many users browse video sharing sites to find and watch a video. For example, a user may browse a listing of available videos, and the listing may include the title of the video, a genre of the video, and other information. In some instances, it can be difficult for the user to determine whether they are likely to enjoy the video. However, learning that friends of the user have watched the video or liked the video may assist the user in deciding that they are likely to enjoy the video as well.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for indicating viewership of a video.